Darling, it's December
by musicstar5
Summary: Do you love snow, hot cocoa, and Christmas? Well, this is the story for you. This is a series of December-based one-shots, all different couples/Friendships  :
1. Snowballs

**A/N- You've gotta love December! Here's a series of SHORT (Hence the name SHORT) oneshots, all different couples! No requests please (: I have all of the couples planned out (:**

**Most WILL be fanon, but you'll see some canon here and there (: This'll continue till December 31****st****, so yah (:**

**Nizzy is first :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (:**

_December 1__st__, 2010._

Shoveling. I hate it. Especially with the snow STILL falling.

I hate winter.

I hate snow.

I hate it all.

But there's something I'm not sure that I hate.

The perky little redhead that lives next door to me.

She's Izzy. I've known her since I was a kid. She moved next door to me when I was five. We played in the backyard together until we were 12. I grew up, and Izzy stayed crazy. We drifted apart.

But, she still lives next door to me. She comes over sometimes, and we sit on the porch together. Usually, it's during the summer.

We don't really talk to each other at school. An occasional 'hi' comes out of us, but other than that, it's like we're complete strangers.

Izzy always tries to cheer me up when she comes over. She says I'm too much of a pessimist. I disagree with her: I just see a different side of things.

And now, as I'm shoveling the snow on the sidewalk, I have the crazy redhead in mind. It slows me down, as the snow speeds up.

About an hour later, I'm finished… or so I thought. One of those snow trucks comes by, and puts the snow from the street in the driveway. I groan, and throw the shovel down. I hear a laugh, and look to the right. Izzy was standing there, looking at the snowpile.

"So, how long have you been watching?" I asked.

"Since you started. I was looking out my window, and then I thought you were close to done. I came out to watch you shovel the snow, and I guess you're not done now," Izzy replied, and snickered.

"Izzy, that's not funny. It's kind of stalkerish," I said. She frowned, and then smiled.

"You know, I could help you out with the snow pile," She said. Izzy ran back to her house, and came back with a shovel. I smiled at her, and we started shoveling.

We were finished in about twenty minutes. We talked the whole time, and shared some weird (for Izzy) stories.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked. Izzy paused, and put a sinister smile on her face.

"Remember when we were eight, and we had that big snowball war?" Izzy asked. I stared at her.

"Izzy, we are NOT having a snowball-" Before I cold finish my sentence, a snowball hit my face. Izzy was trying not to laugh.

"It's on," I said, and threw a snowball back at her. She playfully screamed, and started to run around. We threw snowballs directly at each other, until Izzy tripped. I ended up catching her.

"So…" I said, my face numb.

"You're freezing," She said after a minute.

"You're the one talking," I replied. She got out of my arms, and smiled at me. I started to blush, but the redness from my blush was hidden from the redness from the wind.

"Are your lips cold?" Izzy asked. I was taken by surprise, as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I don't know, are they?" I replied, and kissed her. We pulled apart after a minute.

"They're freezing, but I doubt they are now," Izzy replied with a laugh.

I still hated snow.

I still hated winter.

But I'm not so sure if I hate the first day of December, or the perky little redhead in my arms.

**A/N- Happy first day of December (:  
**

**Read the next chapter to find out the next couple (: [Hint, hint: Look at the icon]  
**

**So, R&R!**

**BTW, for everyday I don't update, I'll update after December, but will still keep the day. EX: say I don't update tomorrow, but Dec. 3. I'll label it as December second, and end up finishing on January first (:**

**Featured Music (songs I listened to while writing this): Have yourself a merry little Christmas- Julia Sheer, Not like the movies- Katy Perry, Careful- Paramore.**

**~Musicstar5**


	2. Dogs

**A/N- Duncan/Katie is next (: This is a true story: happened to me yesterday :D Luck as hell, now aren't I? (:**

**So, Dutie as your second couple!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_December 2__nd__, 2010._

"Leave me alone!" A female voice yelled.

"Whatever!" A male voice yelled back.

Katie Higgins slammed the front door of her house, and sat down on the sidewalk. She wiped her eyes, ran a hand through her hair, and stood back up.

Katie walked though her neighborhood in Ontario, as the snow blew form the ground to the sky. Katie knew that it wasn't the best day for walking- it was almost zero degrees. But, she still went out anyways.

The only reason she walked in the weather was because of her family.

"Stupid brother," She muttered under her breath. Her older brother, Bryce, had always been in control of her. To be honest, she was a tad bit afraid of him. He threw her dancing shoes in the trash by 'accident.'

Yeah, riiiiiiiiiiiight.

Now, Katie held her Ipod in her hands, switching songs until she found the right one that matched her mood. Of course, she'd find a mad, upbeat rock type song. She was that mad.

But that was basically impossible for Katie, since there were only three or four rock-type songs on the Ipod.

As she turned on the corner, something ran up to her feet, causing her to slip on a patch of ice. Katie sighed, and stood back up. Katie looked down, and two small, cute dogs were smelling my boots. Katie smiled, and bent down to pet one of them

"Boys, over here!" Someone yelled. The dogs ran back over to the person. Katie looked over at the house.

A teenage boy with a green Mohawk, a trillion piercings, and held a cup of Dunkin Donuts coffee carefully put the dogs back inside. He closed the door.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine," Katie said, and smiled at him. He walked up to me, and held out his hand.

"Duncan," He said.

"Katie," Katie said, and shook his hand. She looked away from his face to his car. It was white, new looking, and had a few scratches on it.

"Nice car," Katie said.

"Oh, it's not mine," He said.

"Your parents?" She asked.

"Nope," He said.

"Sibling?"

"Only child."

"Relative?"

"They all live down in the states."

"Friend?"

"Nope."

"Then whose car is it?" Katie asked.

"If you want me to be honest, I'm not sure," He replied.

"Wait, you stole the car?" Katie asked, surprised. He just laughed.

"What do you expect with someone with a green Mohawk and piercings?" He said with a smirk.

"Um… creativity," Katie admitted.

"Well, I'm creative too: With looks and crimes," Duncan said.

"So, let me get this straight. You're a criminal, with cute dogs?" Katie asked.

"Sure," He replied.

"How does that happen?" Katie asked.

"I found them on the streets, and took them in," He admitted.

"So, you have a heart?" Katie asked, with a small laugh. He groaned.

"Why does everyone think that every criminal has a black heart?" He snapped.

"Well, most of them are," Katie said.

"I've been in juvie with a few of them. Not all of them are bad," He said.

"I'm sorry I said that," Katie apologized.

"It's cool. So, I have to go see what the dogs are chewing on now. Catch you later," He said, and handed a piece of paper to her. It had a cell phone number on it. He gave the 'call me' sign, and went into the house.

Katie looked down at the paper, pulled out her phone, and put the number in. She walked away from the house, a blush and grin on her face.

**A/N- Shorter than yesterdays, I sorry :/ So, you've got my hot-guy-and-his-two-cute-dogs story, Duncan remixed :D That was the hilight of my day yesterday. I'm lame, lol (:**

**I am not telling you who's next. Hint: think of the nice people on the show. :D**

**So, I'm going to go out walking again, see if I get more inspiration :D  
**

**R&R!**

**Featured Music (songs I listened to while writing this): Dogs days are over- Glee cast, Valerie- Glee cast, Time of my life- Glee cast. (I listen to a lot of Glee, as you can tell :D)  
**

**~Musicstar5**


	3. Starbucks

**A/N- So, a lot of you guessed right. The pairing IS DJ/Bridgette (: The clue was too easy. I'll make it harder this time.**

**I can thank my wonderful friend Bethany for this idea. She was talking to me on Facebook, and said she was going to Starbucks. Thank you Bethany (:**

**I wasn't able to go though. Babysitting, ugh :/ Anywho, here's Didgette :D**

**A/N- I own nothing.**

_December 3, 2010._

I walked into Starbucks, texting my boyfriend- or so-called boyfriend, Geoff. He was being a jerk face- nothing new there. I sighed, went up to the counter, and put my phone away. I stood in the line, and waited for everyone to be dismissed with their order, one by one. I finally got to the front.

"Excuse me, I'd like to order an Iced Gingerbread Latte," I said. The cashier turned around, and I saw a familiar face.

"DJ!" I said. DJ was one of my surfing friends when I was back in California. I moved to Ontario about a year ago, and DJ moved here two years ago. I thought that I'd never see him again. Apparently, I was wrong.

"Hey Bridge," He said, and gave me a smile. I looked around, and then climbed over the counter to hug the friend I haven't seen in what seemed like forever.

"I've missed you," I said.

"You too," He replied with a smile.

"How have you been?" I asked him.

"I've been okay. Missing California. Did you just move here?" He asked.

"About a year ago. Much more different than California," I said. The two of us laughed.

"Excuse me! Where's my coffee!" Someone yelled. He turned around to the angry customer.

"I'm sorry, what did you order?" He asked.

"Extra coffee caramel frappuccino!" The customer snapped. I looked at DJ, as he rushed to get the customer's coffee.

"Do you want some help?" I asked him.

"Why not?" He said. After fifteen minutes, the line was empty, and everyone was drinking their coffee or eating what they ordered. DJ and I sat down at a table of their own.

"So, Starbucks?" I asked, a small smirk on my face.

"Yeah. It's money: something I need," DJ replied. I nodded.

"Do you just work this job?" I asked him.

"No. I also work at the animal shelter on weekends," He replied.

"How long until you can quit one of your jobs?" I asked.

"I don't know," DJ admitted.

I felt sorry for my friend. The last time I saw him, we were surfing together, smiling at the water and the sun. Now, he's working at an amazing coffee shop, with snow all over the ground and angry people coming inside. I felt a huge ping of sympathy for him. I wanted to do something. And I knew I could.

"Hey, DJ, what would you say if I gave you a tip?" I asked.

"Momma gives me tips all the time," DJ replied.

"No, not that kind of tip. A money tip. You know, to help you with your money problems," I said. DJ shook his head.

"I don't accept money from friends. It's one of momma's biggest rules. It's a pride thing Bridge," DJ said.

"Oh, it's okay," I said.

"But, thanks for the offer," He said, and put a smile on his face. I smiled back.

"No problem," I said. We were quiet for a moment, until DJ broke the silence.

"I should probably get back to work. More people are awake now, which means more people will come in," DJ said. He stood up, and went to the counter. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. He tore it off after a minute, and gave it to me.

"I already have your number," I reminded him.

"I got a new one. New place, new number," He said. I put the paper in my pocket.

"Hey, DJ?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"What do you say about me and you going back home after Christmas? Just the two of us could have a surfing day," I said. He smiled.

"That sounds cool," DJ said. He hugged me one last time, and went back over the counter. I paid for the coffee I ordered earlier.

"Keep the change," I said, and turned around to leave.

"Bridge!" DJ said. I turned around again.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"This is twenty bucks," DJ said.

"I know. Keep the change," I said, and exited the coffee shop, with a smile on my face. The smiled disappeared when I saw Geoff's number show up on my phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, where are you?" He asked. I paused, and smiled.

"I just got done talking to a friend," I replied.

**A/N- Baha, coffee-centered chapter + Didgette friendship= YAY (:**

**I love the Iced Gingerbread Latte, with all my heart. The Extra Coffee Caramel Frappuccino is yuck :/**

**Next chapter hint: Think crazy.**

**R&R!**

**Featured music (songs I listened to while writing this): Pray- Justin Bieber, Farmer's Daughter- Rodney Atkins, Maybe- Sick Puppies.**

**~Musicstar5**


	4. Ornaments

**A/N- My hint was to think crazy. And if you didn't… I was talking about Sierra/Cody. Get it? Obsessed fan? Crazy fangirl? I'm horrible at puns. Oh well. **

**With a thing of Starbucks coffee in my hand and inspiration from my brother's math homework, here's chapter four (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (:**

_December 4__th__, 2010._

"Come on Cody! Put the tree on the little table!" Sierra said. I pulled out a mini tree, and put it on a table. Sierra pulled out a box of ornaments.

Confused?

Let me explain. It's a very short story.

I got stuck in a classroom. On a Saturday. Decorating for Christmas. With Sierra. My star stalker.

Perfect.

Why did I have to be nice and volunteer?

I don't want to be mean about it. Hey, at times, she can be pretty cool and I'd call her a friend.

But most of the time, I'd call her a stalker. Seriously. Everywhere I go, she's there. She even got her schedule redone so we'd be in all of the same classes together. She stole my things, and either smelled them or licked them.

If you don't call that obsession, then what do you call it?

"Oh, Cody! I think this ornament describes us perfectly!" Sierra said, and held up a heart ornament. I shrugged, just to not make her sad.

Seriously? A heart ornament? She must think that I'm in love with her like she is for me.

Well, maybe she thinks that because I didn't tell her that yet. I'll admit, I'm a bit of a chicken. I don't want to break her heart. But, also, I'm not a huge fan of her obsessing over me.

I already have Gwen obsessing over me. Which is good, because I really like her, and I've been working her since sixth grade. She even agreed to go on a date with me. I mean, she didn't show up, but she must've had last-minute plans. But, she's so into me.

"Cody! This one describes us too!" Sierra said, and held up a snowflake. I looked at her, puzzled.

"What does a snowflake have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Well, duh! A snowflake means it's snowing, which means it's cold outside. No matter how cold it is, we'll always be together!" Sierra said with a laugh, and hung it up on the mini tree.

Okay, I didn't like her, and I thought she was totally insane, but that had to be one of the neatest symbolic things that I've heard.

"That's pretty cool Sierra," I said.

"So you agree?" She asked.

"Agree on what?" I asked.

"That you love me!" She said. I paused.

"When did that come up?" I asked.

"It's been up through this whole conversation sweety pie!" Sierra replied. I went back to decorating the classroom.

"Cody-kins, are you going to answer me?" Sierra asked.

If you wanted me to be honest, I didn't really want to answer her question. It could be a two-way street. The first lane is to lie, and have her continue to stalk me.

The second lane is to tell the truth, and leave her heartbroken.

And that's not a good idea, since I'm stuck in a classroom with her until four o'clock.

Maybe I could avoid the question until four. I looked up at the clock. It read three thirty. Can I hold her off for thirty minutes?

"Cody? Hello? Cody?" Sierra said. I ignored her, and continued decorating.

"Cody! Cody, Cody, Cody, Cody, Cody? CODY!" Sierra yelled. I ignored her.

"Come on, answer me Cody! Cooooooo-"

"Sierra! Let me decorate!" I snapped, interrupting her. I went back to decorating.

"Cody, just tell the truth. If you don't like me, just say it," She said after a minute. I put down the wreath I was holding, and looked up at Sierra. Her eyes were watering, and her mouth was quivering.

Yeah, I don't think I can hold her off for thirty minutes. I sighed, and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Sierra, I see us as friends more than boyfriend and girlfriend. I don't mean to disappoint you, but it's true. Maybe in the future, we'll be boyfriend and girlfriend. Time will tell," I said. She sighed.

"Okay. But I'll be waiting for the future!" Sierra said, and put a smile on her face. She went back to decorating.

Was it me, or is she bipolar?

**A/N- Baha, short, but funny-ish…?**

**Sorry this is up later than usual. Been busy all day. And sorry it's shorter. My brother's bugging the hell out of me, and I have to get off :/**

**Next couple hint: Two blondes. Not the story on here, but think of two blondes.**

**R&R!**

**Featured Music (songs I listened to while writing this): Light in your eyes- Flyleaf, Okay- Flyleaf, Justice and Mercy (Violent love version)- Flyleaf.**

**~Musicstar5**


	5. Propse

**A/N- Whoever guessed Geoff/Lindsay (The majority of you… do you guys all read my profile? Thanks XD) was right (:**

**Today, my inspiration was from a song called 'Light in your eyes' by Flyleaf. The lyrics are amazing, and the song blows me away. Listen to it (:**

**So, let's get to the chapter (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_December 5__th__, 2010_

The clock struck 11:30, and the snow fell down harder.

Me and my girlfriend Lindsay sat in my car. We were in the Target parking lot, because I couldn't drive due to the snow poring down too heavily. The radio played, song by song.

"Geoff, when will we be able to go?" Lindsay asked.

"When the snow stops or slows down," I replied.

"So, how long is that?" She asked.

Okay, Lindsay was a blonde, and she acted like it. A lot. But, she was still the best girlfriend that I've had. I've had many girlfriends in the past, and none of them compared to Lindsay.

"I have no idea," I replied.

"Aww, but my mom will be mad if I don't get home," Lindsay whined. I sighed.

"So will my mom," I replied.

"Call yours, and I'll call mine," Lindsay said. She pulled out her phone, and dialed up her parents. After a minute, she put it away.

"Did they answer?" I asked. She shook her head in disappointment.

"They're probably asleep," She said.

"I'll try calling up my parents, and have them try to call yours," I said, and pulled out my phone. I called my dad's phone. The call went straight to voicemail. I hung up.

"Great. It went straight to voicemail," I said. I put the cell phone in my pocket.

"Geoff, I want to go home," Lindsay said, and put her head on the window.

Lindsay and I have been dating for about a year. I've always seen her as the happy, ditzy cheerleader she is. I've never seen her scared or ready to cry.

"We'll go home soon Linds. I just can't drive right now. If I could, you know that I would," I said.

"Can you try?" She asked. I nodded, and started up the car.

The car now wouldn't start.

Just great.

"The car won't start," I said, and took out the keys. I stepped out of the car, and went to see why the car wouldn't start.

There was nothing wrong with the car, or form what I could see. I climbed back into the car, and turned on the windshield wipers. They moved slower than usual.

"Great, the battery's dead," I muttered.

"What does that mean?" Lindsay asked. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"We're stuck here until someone picks us up," I said. Lindsay put her head on my shoulder, and turned up the radio. We kept quiet for a moment, until she broke the silence.

"Who is going to pick us up?" She asked.

"I'll probably call a taxi, or one of my friends," I replied.

"But what about your car?" She asked.

"I'll keep it parked here," I replied.

"What if someone tries to steal it?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm going to have it locked. Don't ask anymore questions babe," I requested. She nodded, and closed her eyes. I put my arm around her.

"Geoff, can I ask one more question?" Lindsay asked.

"Of course," I replied.

"Do you love me?" She asked. This was one of her 'out of nowhere' questions. Every question that she randomly asked was easy, and this one was no exception.

"Of course, and I always will," I replied. Lindsay paused.

"Then why won't you propose?" She asked.

Okay, I take it back. Maybe every random question from her isn't easy. For example, that one.

"Lindsay, we're not even eighteen yet," I said.

"So, you love me, right?" She asked.

"I already said I did," I replied.

"So? Why can't you propose, if you love me?" She asked.

"We're too young," I said, trying to talk her out of it.

"Does it matter?" She said. I shrugged, and put my arm around her.

"Linds, I know you love me, and you know I love you. But, we have a full life ahead of us, and we should live at the moment. One day, if fate doesn't get in the way, I'll propose, I promise," I said, trying to talk her out of the idea.

"Promise?" She asked.

"With all my heart," I replied.

"Okay," Lindsay replied. I quietly sighed in relief, and wrapped my arms around her. She smiled.

**A/N- Okay, this isn't related to the song that much. Blech :/**

**So, I think this chapter was really crappy, but sweet. I never say that about my stories, the sweet part (:**

**Next couple hint: The arts.**

**Haha, harder. Can you guess it? R&R (:**

**Featured Music (songs I listened to while writing this): Light in your eyes- Flyleaf, Don't Stop Believing (X-factor version)- Glee cast.**

**~Musicstar5**


	6. Guitar

**A/N- Psht, my clues are too easy. Gwen/Trent was the answer. I should've just put art, like I did before.**

**Anywho, I have inspiration. This time, it was from my friend and her boyfriend (:**

**So, with no coffee today (NOOO D: ) and a short time to type, let's get going, shall we? (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (:**

_December 6__th__, 2010_

I walked into the guitar store, looking for a new guitar. I needed a new one, since my brother decided to smash it against the wall, pretending to be a rock star or whatever. All I know is that I made him pay for it.

I never said how much, so he gave me 500 dollars.

Now, I have some extra money to spend. I'm not complaining, because it's a good thing. I needed new picks and a strap anyways.

After a while, I found one. I got it off the wall, and started strumming it. After a while, I started to play a song.

"Well, well, well, I knew that was you. You know a good guitar player when you hear one," Someone said. I looked up, to see my ex-girlfriend.

"Gwen, hey," I said. She smiled.

"So, are you going to buy it?" She asked.

"Yeah, probably. Unless you want it," I replied.

"Oh, I work here," Gwen replied.

"Wait, you do?" I asked, surprised. She nodded.

"It's a way to get money for college and to help out the family," She replied. I nodded.

"Well, do you know how to play?" I asked her.

"Kind of. I'm more of a piano person though," Gwen replied.

"That's cool," I said.

"Yeah," Gwen said. For some reason, I could feel the awkwardness in the air. Well, yeah, we were dating, but I shouldn't feel this awkward.

"Well, I'm going back to the front. Just come up there when you're ready to buy it," She said, and started to leave.

Okay, I'll admit, talking to Gwen after all this time was great. For some reason, I wanted it to continue. I needed to do something.

"Gwen, wait!" I said. She turned around. I motioned her over, and she walked over to me.

"You said that you didn't know how to play guitar, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" She asked.'

"Maybe I could teach you," I offered. She smiled, but then it turned into a frown.

"I can't. It's against the stores rules to play any of the instruments when you work here," She replied. I paused.

"Well, technically, if I buy it, it's not the store's anymore," I said. She smiled.

"Alright, then follow me to the front," She said. The two of us walked to the front.

The guitar ended up being 420 dollars. Well, it was more than my last guitar, but I have eighty dollars to myself. I handed her the money, and she gave me my change back.

"Give me a second. I have to clock out," She said, and walked into a room, tat I guessed was the office. About a minute later, she walked out.

"Okay, ready," She said, and the two of us walked out.

When we were out of the building, I walked to my car. I put the change and receipt in my wallet, and walked back out. We sat down on the sidewalk.

"Nice car," Gwen said.

"Not really. It's a piece of junk," I said.

My car was a piece of junk, mainly because it was my grandpa's. After he died, my dad got the car. My dad got a new car, and he gave this one to me. I've painted it, washed it countless times, changed the tires, and much more to it. Sadly, it still looks like shit. But, it's a car to drive, so I don't complain about it that much.

"It's an old model, right?" She asked. I nodded, and picked up the guitar.

"Okay, watch me," I said, and played a D chord. A gave the guitar to her.

"Copy what you just saw," I said. She played the chord, and handed me the guitar. I played a C chord now, and handed the guitar back to her. She copied what she saw. This continued until the basic chords were done.

"Now, wasn't that easy?" I asked. She smiled that smile that always melted my heart. The smile brings back memories from when we were dating.

"Kind of. Now, one of these days, I'll have to teach you to play piano," She said.

"No, I'm just going to stick to guitar. But, I have a band, We need a piano player," I said. She laughed.

"That sounds great," Gwen said.

"It gets better," I said.

"It does?" She asked. I nodded.

"The whole band is going down to Nashville next weekend, to record a demo CD. Up to it?" I asked.

"Of course!" She said, and gave that smile again. She handed me my guitar, and stood up.

"Thanks for teaching me how to play. Duncan's here, so I have to go. Call me later tonight to set up rehearsal plans," Gwen said. With a final wave, she ran up to Duncan's car, and got into the front seat.

Oh, how I miss the old days.

**A/N- Gwent fluff! (:**

**Next hint: Evil.**

**Psht. That was easy. I'm horrible at making clues :/ Well, R&R (:**

**BTW, first chapter over 1,000 words! Booyah! :D (or as Harold would say XD)  
**

**Featured Music (songs I listened to while writing this): Just tonight- The Pretty Reckless, Just Tonight (Unplugged)- The pretty Reckless.**

**~Musicstar5**


	7. English

**A/N- Seriously guys? Are my clues THAT easy? Of course they are, I'm lame XD Aleheather it is :P For that person who guessed Chris/Blaineley, I honestly almost considered that (:**

**BTW, for some, the TD series has happened. I will tell you when. This one is one of those (:**

**Inspiration today: TDWT and Highschool. Gotta love them (: Maybe not HS, but yeah (: Plus, the Powerpuff Gals are playing in the background (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

_December 7__th__, 2010._

I walked down the hallways of the school where I was in charge. Winning that weird show, whatever it's called nowadays, gave me power, a feeling I loved. I had power before, and I had much more of it now.

I walked into my English class, and sat down next to my clique of friends. There was Gretchen, Samantha, and Kate. I was the leader, and they were my minions. Well, I thought about it that way. I'm not exactly sure they did. My thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang. Everyone rushed to their seats, and put their phones in their laps.

In the middle of class, someone walked on the door. It was one of the student assistants.

"Sir, you have a new student," She said. The student walked in.

_You have GOT to be kidding me._

"This is Alejandro," The student assistant said. Alejandro walked in, and looked directly at me.

"Hey, Heather! Isn't that the guy you kissed on that show, and then like, almost killed him?" Gretchen asked.

"Shut up Gretchen," I snapped.

"You can have a seat next to Heather," The teacher said. I glared at him.

Seriously, I hate English class.

"Sir, are you sure there aren't any other seats available?" Alejandro asked. A couple of the non-cool people in the back snickered. I turned around, and glared at them. They stopped laughing in a heartbeat.

"Alejandro, just sit," The teacher said. Alejandro sat down next to me, and looked towards the teachers. Kate reached out to touch his shoulder, but I slapped her hand.

"Ow!" She said. Everyone looked at her, as she looked down in her book. The teacher went back to teaching.

I occasionally glanced at Alejandro, whose eyes were angrily focused on the teacher. I couldn't pay attention with the guy I nearly killed sitting next to me.

Not like I care.

But, then again, he had burn marks and scars all over him from the lava. And it all started when I kicked him after he kissed me with those sweet, soft, amazing lips.

Wait, what am I saying? I didn't like the kiss.

But then again, Alejandro kissed differently than any other boy I kissed. It was special.

I shook my head, trying to take out the thoughts. Be cool Heather.

Oh, but how can you be cool when the guy that you fell in love with on national TV is sitting right next to you?

I slapped my face, and Alejandro looked over at me.

"Did you just hit yourself?" He whispered.

"Uh…" I was lost for words. I never am. This was a first to me, ever since the show ended. Alejandro laughed quietly.

"You hit yourself," He said.

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"DIDN'T!" I yelled just a tad bit too loud. The teacher looked at me, along with everyone else. Alejandro quietly snickered, after the teacher went back to his blackboard.

"You got yourself in trouble for denying something," Alejandro said.

"Well, I didn't hit myself," I replied.

"Please, let's not get into that again. We all know you did," He said.

"So? It's the first time I denied something," I said. Alejandro pointed to his face, at one of his burn marks.

"Let's not get into that one either. You deny everything," He said.

"Do not," I snapped.

"Do too."

"Wanna bet?"

"Oh yeah?" After he said that, I kissed him. He kissed back, much to my liking.

"Aww!" Kate, Samantha, and Gretchen said. I held up my finger at them, quieting them. I pulled him off of me, just in time for the teacher to turn around.

"Heather?" The teacher said. I looked up. "Please don't make out with your boyfriend during class." My face turned a dark red, but I smiled at Alejandro. He smiled back, and leaned in towards me.

"If not during class, how about after?" He asked.

Okay, I'll admit: this wasn't an I'm-in-control moment. It was a follow-your-hear moment. And for some reason, I loved the feeling of it.

**A/N- Yay :D Mean Girls pun FTW! :D**

**Hint: Three.**

**Haha, a hardish one! :D I feel so accomplished. Now, see if you can get it :D**

**R&R!**

**Featured Music: Remember to Live (ALBUM)- Flyleaf.**

**~Musicstar5**


	8. Dumbbells

**A/N- I succeed :D If you read my story 'Let's Play a Little Game,' the third pairing was Ezekiel/Eva. And that is today's couple. See? I can be good at hints! :D Oh, The total drama series DID happen in this one (:**

**Inspiration: I'm writing a fourth season in a notebook, and I do not plan to publish it. You'd be all confused. But, Ezekiel/Eva is a couple, so my inspiration is based on that (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_December 8__th__, 2010._

I increased the treadmill's speed up to nine, and turned up the volume on my MP3. I matched the treadmill's speed: In fact, I went a little faster than it.

I was at the gym, a break from the snow outside. I hated snow, and I loved the gym. I was opposite for most kids. But, for me, the gym was my life. It was the escape from the world.

I wanted to go into the Olympics, for either track or another sport. That's another reason why I always was at the gym. Everyday after school plus the majority of the weekends, I'd go to the gym.

What? I liked sports.

I stopped the treadmill, and got off. As I was about to walk to the weights, I saw a familiar face walk into the door.

Was that homeschool?

By homeschool, I meant Ezekiel. The last time I saw Ezekiel was when I was in Hawaii, competing on this stupid show. It was a big waste of time.

But, anyways, Ezekiel walked into the gym. He had some burn marks from falling into that volcano. His hair was either very short, or not there. His hat hid it.

Ezekiel saw me too. I knew that when he started walking towards me.

"Hey Eva," He said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, gettin' my muscles back eh," Ezekiel said. I held back laughter.

I mean, I felt bad for the guy after falling into a volcano, but he thought he had muscles. Total fail on his part.

"That's cool. You know what you're doing?" I asked him.

"Not really. I've truthfully never been to the gym. The muscles come naturally eh," Ezekiel replied. Once again, I held back laughter.

"Do you want help?" I asked him after a minute. Ezekiel paused.

"Why are you being so nice to me eh?" He asked.

"Well, I'm at the gym. Here, nothing matters. Now, if you want me to be a bitch to you, I will," I replied.

"No, no, it's good," He said.

"So, homeschool, do you want help or not?" I asked.

"Sure," Ezekiel replied. I reached behind me, and grabbed two ten-pound dumbbells. As soon as I handed them to him, he nearly dropped them.

"Do you want the five-pound ones?" I asked.

"These are okay?" He replied, and tried to use them properly. He was failing.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah," Ezekiel replied. After he said that, he dropped the dumbbells. I picked them up, and handed him the five-pound ones. He took them. I put the ten-pound ones back on the shelf, and reached for my usual forty five-pound dumbbells. He watched me in amazement.

"What?" I asked.

"That's a forty five, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I replied.

"That would be hard to lift," He replied.

"Not really. I can use the sixty-pound dumbbells at the most," I replied.

"That's impressive eh," Ezekiel said.

"You think?" I asked, not really surprised.

"Yeah. I've never met any girl who can do that," He admitted. I shrugged.

"I've had practice," I said. He laughed.

"That's real neat. You know, the whole weight lifting thing. Anything else you do?" He asked.

"Everything when it comes to sports," I replied.

"So, do you think you could do me a favor?" Ezekiel asked.

Now, when it came to favors, I wasn't a huge fan of them. But, when it came to the gym, what the hell?

"Sure, what are you thinking?" I asked.

"Do you think you could help me Monday through Fridays?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Sure," I said. Ezekiel smiled at me.

"So, do you think we could start tomorrow? Maybe after school?" He asked.

"Sure, why not?" I said, and Ezekiel smiled at me again. Okay, I'll be the first to admit: The smiling was getting creepy.

"It's really neat seeing you again Eva," He said, and left the gym.

"Now, don't think I'm nice. I'm not. I'm just helping the person who got burnt by lava.

**A/N- So, sorry this was up late. Last-minute grounding. I'll make it up Saturday.**

**So, Ezeka fluff :D**

**Next hint- Bracelets.**

**There, I went easier (: R&R!**

**Featured music: Merry Christmas, Kiss my ass- All time low, Dreamer- Dear Christie.**

**~Musicstar5**


	9. Twenty

**A/N- Yes, yes, it was Justin/Beth. My clue was too easy (:**

**This oneshot takes place during TDA, BTW (: Yuck, short chapter :/  
**

**Inspiration: Total Drama Action: Beach Blanket Bogus, and my friend Daniella's bracelet (:  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_December 9__th__, 2010._

"And… done!" Beth said. She was in her bed, making more friendship bracelets. The ones she had today were used for the sandcastle, and she still had a few to give out to everyone. Just in case, she made twenty of them.

Beth got out of bed, and grabbed her bracelets. She placed one on Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay, and Gwen's bed. She purposely skipped Heather's.

She left the girl's trailer, and skipped over to the boys. Beth opened the door, and placed one on everyone's bed but Justin.

Ah, Justin.

Beth had the biggest crush on Justin, even if she was already dating Brady. She didn't place one on Justin's bed because she hoped to bump into him. Plus, she already gave him one, even if it was one that was full of sweat.

Beth happily skipped over to the mess hall, and placed one on the counter by the kitchen. She knew that chef would get it, or Owen would eat it. Hopefully, Chef would get it before Owen would eat it.

Beth walked back to her cabin, when she accidentally bumped into someone. It ended up being the guy of her dreams.

"Hey Beth," Justin said.

"H…h… hi Justin!" Beth said. She could feel her face turn a deep shade of red.

"So, what do you got there?" Justin asked, and pointed to her hands.

"Oh, my friendship bracelets!" Beth replied happily.

"You made more?" He asked.

"Yeah. Trent used the majority of them for our sandcastle," Beth reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Justin said. Beth laughed, and Justin quickly rolled his eyes, clearly not amused.

"So, how many did you make?" Asked Justin.

"Twenty. But, I put some on everyone's bed but yours and Heathers," Beth replied.

"Well, I understand Heather, but why didn't you put one on my bed?" Justin asked.

"Well, I was kind of hoping I'd give yours to you personally," Beth replied.

"That's… sweet," Justin said.

"I know, right?" Beth squealed. Justin covered his ears.

"Yeah," Justin said.

"So, here!" Beth said, and gave a bracelet to Justin. It had a few snowflake beads on it.

"Why does it have snowflakes on it?" Justin asked.

"Well, I kind of ran out of colored beads, and that was the last one I made. Plus, I thought it was cool, and that perfectly describes you! Also, I really like winter," Beth explained.

"Really? Winter's horrible," Justin said. Beth gasped.

"You don't like winter?" She practically screamed. Justin carefully stepped back.

"Not really," Justin replied.

"Why?" Beth asked.

"It's kind of cold during winter, and I can't go out shirtless, which means less girls pay attention to my abs," Justin replied.

"Well, there's more to winter than your sexy abs!" Beth said.

"Wow, a compliment with a reasoning thing," Justin said.

"Winter is about Christmas! Spending time with your family! Building snowmen in the yard! Having snowball wars, and going inside to snow down your pants and hot chocolate waiting for you on the table!" Beth said.

"Anything else?" Justin asked.

"Well, duh! There's-"

"Okay Beth, I get it," Justin said. He slid the bracelet on.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Plenty," Justin replied.

"Well, start appreciating winter! If you say you hate winter, winter will hate you right back!" Beth said.

"Like a curse?" Justin asked.

"Exactly," Beth said, and smiled.

"Well, that's a bit freaky. Thanks for the bracelet and winter talk. I, um, appreciate it," Justin said.

"Your welcome! And enjoy winter!" Beth said, and skipped away.

"But it's summer!" Justin said. Beth didn't hear him, since she was too happy about bumping into Justin.

**A/N- Baha, weird ending XD**** This was easy to write. Yayy (:**

**I personally love this pairing, so that's why I picked it XD  
**

**Hint- Popularity.**

**That hint is a trillion-way street. You can go anywhere with that hint (:**

**R&R!**

**Featured Music- Merry Christmas, Kiss my ass- All time low.**

**~Musicstar5**


	10. Evil

**A/n- By popularity, I didn't mean the show's popularity, I meant highschool popularity. Baha (: Anyways, Heather/Leshawna are the next people to have a one-shot. No, this is not a slash. It's more of an enemy thing going on here (:**

**Blah, I'm sick :/ Feel bad for me (:**

**Inspiration: Mean girls 2 trailer, Facebook, and a few other things (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (:**

_December 10__th__, 2010._

It was Saturday. The hallways were dead. The lockers weren't being pound. But, in the gym, everyone sat in the bleachers, watching the basketball team go to the locker room. The cheerleaders went onto the court.

The cheer captain was Heather, a raven-haired beauty. At the time, she was dating five guys, and none of them knew each other. That was luck for her. She was slender, and flexible.

In the stands were three friends, opposite of the cheerleaders. There was Gwen, a Goth. The most unique thing about her was her hair. Her boyfriend, Duncan, also sat in the stands. He had a mixture of a punk and delinquent look. The third person was Leshawna. Leshawna was an average looking girl, which junk in the front and back.

"Alright Wawanakwa High! Are you ready!" Heather yelled. Everyone but those three cheered.

"Leshawna, why are we here again?" Gwen asked. Duncan nodded in agreement.

"Heather needs to be shown some justice. I'm showing it to her, and you're watching," Leshawna said, and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Duncan asked.

"You'll see," Leshawna said, and left where she was sitting.

Leshawna walked down where the cheerleaders sat during the game. Luckily, there was a pair of pom-poms left on the floor. She picked them up, and ran out onto the court.

"Heather, Heather, queen of mean. Thinks she's so popular, get a clue!" She said. The audience laughed, and a few cheered. Heather turned around, to see Leshawna.

"Oh, it's _you,_" Heather snarled.

"Damn straight," Leshawna said.

"So, you think you can outdo me, the cheer captain?" Heather asked.

"Yeah," Leshawna said.

"Le-shaw-na! Queen of freaks! She's so ghetto, she's a geek!" Heather said, and half of the cheer team laughed. Leshawna clenched her fists.

"Watch your face, or it'll have a permanent mark on it," Leshawna snapped.

"Oh, I'm SO scared!" Heather said sarcastically.

"You better be," Leshawna snarled.

"There's a few cops in here. One fight, and they'll have you arrested, leaving me with the win, again," Heather said, and laughed.

"I have people to bail me out," Leshawna said.

"So?" Heather snapped. Leshawna snickered.

"Well, why don't I remind everyone of the sixth grade you?" Leshawna asked. Heather froze.

"Oh! You knew Heather in sixth grade?" Lindsay asked. Lindsay was one of Heather's friends, and the cheer co-captain.

"That's not possible. Leshawna went here in sixth grade," Bridgette, another cheerleader, said.

"Say anything, and you'll be dead," Heather mouthed. Leshawna ignored her.

"No, Heather went to Wawanakwa middle school too," Leshawna said.

"No, she moved here in eighth grade, from California," Katie, who was also a cheerleader, said. By now, the whole team was paying attention.

"She lied," Leshawna said. Back in the stands, Gwen and Duncan were on their feet, smiling.

"Heather's about to get told," Gwen said. Duncan nodded.

Back on the court, Leshawna had the biggest smile on her face. Heather, on the other hand, looked extremely mad.

"Remember that girl in seventh grade that moved out in November?" Leshawna said.

"Oh yeah! Heather! Not you Heather, and different one," Lindsay said.

"No, they were the same people," Leshawna said. Heather's face turned red, as the whole team turned to her.

"Seriously?" Katie asked. She walked up to Heather, and put her hand on her shoulder. The whole cheer team crowded around her. Leshawna watched in shock.

"Oh my gosh! I respect you much more Heather!" Lindsay said. Heather smirked at Leshawna.

"I win," Heather mouthed, as Leshawna sat back down.

"So much for justice," She said once she got back to Gwen and Duncan.

"Ignore her Leshawna. She's just a piece of coal in her own stocking," Gwen said.

"And what does that stand for?" Leshawna asked.

"Pure evil," Duncan and Gwen said.

**A/N- So close Leshawna… but I made Heather win XD**

**Okay, mini preach. The theme for this chapter is to be happy with who you are, and let others accept you. When the team found out Heather was 'that kid who moved out in seventh grade,' they accepted her. Although it was mainly because she was the captain now, they didn't judge her. As Christina Aguilera said, you are beautiful, no matter what they say. Words can't bring you down. Be glad with who you are, and what you look like.**

**Hint- Glue.**

**Toughie? If you think about it in the right way, nope! R&R!**

**Featured Music- Better than revenge- Taylor Swift, Last Kiss- Taylor Swift, Sparks Fly- Taylor Swift.**

**~Musicstar5**


	11. Elves

**A/N- Glue was the hint (: The answer to that was… Katie/Sadie! Friendship, not slash. If you don't get it, Katie and Sadie are attached to the hip, and glue can attach things. So, wala (: Creative, eh? (:**

**BTW, every time I say it snows in this story, it snows where I live :P**

**Inspiration- My friends (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (:**

_December 11__th__, 2010._

Katie and Sadie ran into the mall as fast as they could. They wanted to get away from the heavy snow falling onto the ground.

Katie and Sadie have been best friends ever since the two moved in next to each other, at the age of one. They dressed alike, had the same phones, squealed the same pitch, crushed on the same boys, and more.

"Oh my gosh Katie! We need to stop at Abercrombie!" Sadie said.

"Way ahead of you there Sadie. Oh, look! Perfume sale!" Katie said, and pointed to Kohls. The two squealed, followed by an echo oh 'shut ups.' The two ran into the store, and straight into the perfume section.

"Look at all of these perfumes on sale!" Sadie said. The two started to test the perfumes that they could.

"Let's buy this one, and this one, and-"

"Sadie, we have to save money for the other stores! Let's buy one," Katie said. The two picked out Fairy Dust by Paris Hilton. They bought it, and walked out of the store. They started heading over to Abercrombie.

The two bumped into a line of people, most of them parents and little kids.

"What's going on?" Katie asked the person in front of her. A little kid turned around. He looked about three years old.

"Santa!" The kid replied.

"In the mall?" Sadie asked. Now, the mom turned around.

"Is that a problem?" She asked.

"No, that's fine," Sadie replied. The mom turned back around. Katie and Sadie got out of the line.

"That was kind of sweet," Katie said.

"I know right?" Sadie said.

"You know-" The two were interrupted when two people in elf costumes ran past them. They looked at each other, and over where Santa was. He was out of his chair, staring over where the elves had taken off. Katie and Sadie walked over to Santa.

"What happened?" Katie asked.

"My elves left," Santa replied. Katie and Sadie looked at each other.

"I'm sorry," Sadie said.

"It's okay. I'm just short a couple of elves," Santa said, and went to sit back down.

"Wait~" Katie said. Sadie and Santa looked at her.

"Me and my friend could fill in for the elves!" Katie said.

"Ho ho ho! That's great!" Santa said. Sadie pulled Katie to the side.

"Katie, we're here to shop!" Sadie said.

"I know, but I just felt so bad for the kids! We can shop after," Katie said.

"Okay," Sadie said. The two walked up to Santa, who handed them elf costumes.

"Wait, they're not real elves!" A kid in the line said.

"They were our… twins! We're the real elves. We kind of had a little delay getting here," Sadie said. The two went to the bathroom, and changed into the elf costumes. They went over to Santa, as they saw another kid on his lap. The kid was smiling. He left, and Katie and Sadie went to stand by Santa.

After a while, the line only had a couple people in it. The last kid came up and sat on Santa's lap.

"Sadie, it's Donny!" Katie whispered. Donny was the kid Katie and Sadie baby-sat after school on Wednesday.

"Hi Santa!" Donny said.

"Hello, and what do you want for Christmas?" Santa asked.

"I want two things. One, the Spongebob Squarepants DVD. And two, my babysitters to have a great Christmas," Donny replied. Katie and Sadie smiled at each other, then at Donny.

"You've got it," Santa said. Donny smiled at Santa and his elves, and left.

"And we're done!" Santa said, and took off his beard and hat when the kids were nowhere in sight. Katie and Sadie took off their hats.

"Thanks girls. Um, give me a second," Santa said. He reached behind him, and got two twenty-dollar bills. He handed them to the two.

"Thanks," Katie said, and smiled at him. The two went to change back. Once they were out, they started walking over to Abercrombie. Sadie stopped.

"What?" Katie asked.

"You know, being an elf changed everything for me," Sadie said. Katie nodded.

"I'll call my mom to pick us up," Katie said.

The two didn't get to the store they wanted to today, but they already had enough in their heart to last them a while.

**A/N- D'aww. I found that sweet :D**

**The perfume named up there, Fairy Dust, is a perfume I have. It smells amazing XD And I was planning to go to Abercrombie today, but I'm sick now, so nope :/**

**Hint: Selfish.**

**Psht, that one was kind of easy :/ Argh. I'm a pirate now (: R&R, or walk the deck!**

**Featured music: Whiskey Lullaby- Brad Paisley, Okay- Flyleaf.**

**~Musicstar5**


	12. Cool

**A/N- I have been getting requests for this pairing for a while. So, why not? This pairing is Chris/Blaineley. My first clue was age, and I knew that'd give it away. So, I changed it to selfish XD**

**The TD series DID happen in this, BTW.**

**Inspiration: Truthfully, nothing. I came up with this on the way home from school XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_December 12__th__, 2010._

Today was Blaineley's birthday. Everyone was there. Hello, it was Blaineley: Host of Celebrity Manhunt, host of the Puppy Bachelorette, nominated for a Gemmi award, co-hosted the Total Drama World Tour aftermath, and competed on the show.

But, one particular person showed up.

He took away the Gemmi award from her. He was the host of the Total Drama series. He was a singer in the 80's boy bad 'Fametown.'

It was Chris McClean.

Of course Blaineley had invited him. She invited everyone. But, ignoring the fact that he kicked her off of the show and made her go into a body cast and a dolly, she had his name on the top of the list.

She wasn't sure why. Even Josh, her co-host on Celebrity Manhunt, was after him. And he was second on the list. Chris was just the first person that came to mind when it came to who was getting an invitation to her birthday party.

Chris came up to Blaineley, interrupting her thoughts. He put her hand on her shoulder. Blaineley turned around, startled. She smiled.

"Hey, nice of you to show up," Blaineley said.

"Not a bad party Blaineley. Mine was better, of course, but-"

"Oh, really?" Blaineley asked.

"Mine had everything this party had, except for a few more things," Chris replied.

"Like what?" Blaineley asked.

"Well, we had actual adult drinks-"

"On that table," Blaineley said, and pointed behind her. There was a line of adults, except for one teenager. She held up a finger to Chris, and went up to the line. Once she was back, the teenager was out of the line.

"I can't get yelled at for having a teenager go home drunk. So, anyways, what else did you have?" Blaineley asked.

"A pool-"

"Out back," Blaineley replied, and pointed to the patio door. There was a pool, with people out there.

"How did I miss that?" Chris wondered.

"Who knows. Maybe you were too busy _trying_ to look cool," Blaineley said.

"I AM cool!" Chris said.

"Believe whatever you want," Blaineley said. Chris paused, the smirked.

"Then why did I have much more people at my party?" Chris asked.

"Some are upstairs," Blaineley replied.

"You offered the upstairs?" Chris asked in shock.

"Yup," Blaineley replied. Chris looked mad.

"How is that POSSIBLE? Do you know every person?" Chris asked.

"Every person," Blaineley replied.

"I can't believe this," Chris muttered.

"Maybe you will have more people next year," Blaineley said.

"Wait, now you're feeling sorry for me?" Chris asked. Blaineley shrugged.

"Depends on how you see it. I was thinking pity, but you can think I'm feeling sorry," Blaineley said.

"Do you even LIKE half of the people here?" Chris snapped.

"No, but I'll have new fans by the time this party ends," Blaineley replied.

"And are you trying to make me one of them? If you are, I'm failing," Chris snapped.

"No, I'm trying," Blaineley said. Chris looked confused.

"Wait, what?" Chris asked.

"Well, this might sound weird, but I'm trying to… impress you," Blaineley admitted.

"And saying your birthday party's better than mine is really helping," Chris sarcastically said.

"It's the art of impressing," Blaineley replied. Chris gave a half smile.

"Thanks, I guess," He said.

"Sure," Blaineley replied.

"So, why don't you to my birthday party next year, so you can clearly see my parties are better," Chris said.

"So, you're asking me on an early date?" Blaineley asked. Chris turned bright red.

"Maybe," Chris replied.

"Sure. So, maybe we can have an earlier date? Maybe this Saturday?" Blaineley asked.

"Why not?" Chris replied. Blaineley gave him a card, with her number on it.

"Call me up sometime," Blaineley said, and walked off. Chris put the number in his cell phone, got a drink, and then left the party.

Chris turned on the car radio, and then turned it off. Instead of listening to his usual radio station, he decided to listen to the sweet voice of his new (unofficial) girlfriend.

**A/N- Yay, adult fluff! Oh, wait... that sounded a TAD bit weird :P  
**

**Off the topic, have you seen 'Merry Christmas Drake and Josh?' AMAZING (:**

**Hint- Hair.**

**Oh, hardish? Not really XD I would give you another hint, but nope (: R&R!**

**Featured music- Merry Christmas, Kiss my ass- All time low, Sparks Fly- Taylor Swift.**

**~Musicstar5**


	13. Necklace

**A/N- Gwen/Duncan was the pairing! The hint was hair, and their hair is dyed unnatural colors XD I thought it'd be easy :P**

**Sorry this is short. Totally forgot about typing it, and started at 8 PM. My bad XD  
**

**Inspiration: Taylor Swift and Lady Antebellum. That is all I will say on that topic.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_December 13__th__, 2010._

Gwen layed in her bed, not facing the window. She had a few tears running down her face.

She had a fight with her boyfriend Duncan, and kicked him out. She knew she overreacted, and messed up. She regretted kicking him out. But, how was she supposed to tell him that?

Gwen sat up, and grabbed a tissue. She dabbed her eyes, and got up. She quickly looked out the window.

Outside, Duncan sat in his car, trying to stay warm. Since the car was so old, it didn't have much heat.

Duncan sat in his car, after Gwen kicked him out. He tried to get back in, but she locked the door. So, he went to his car.

Duncan knew what he did wrong: He came home drunk, again.

He knew Gwen hated that. But he got so caught up with everything he did last night, he forgot he was drinking. It was an old habit of Duncan's that somehow happened to linger back nearly everyday.

He knew it was his fault, but it also wasn't.

Duncan sighed, and turned on the radio.

Back inside, Gwen redid her makeup, and went downstairs. She stood by the door for a second, then went into the kitchen. She made a thing of coffee, grabbed the paper, and sat down at the table.

She opened the newspaper, but didn't bother reading it. She had too much on her mind. She threw it down, and threw her coffee down the sink. She sat back down, and put her head in her hands.

She was mad at Duncan. But, she couldn't stand not having him in the house. The silence killed everything.

Back outside, Duncan had given up on the radio. He couldn't listen to the happiness in the singer's voices as they sang Christmas songs.

He sighed, and pulled a necklace out of his pocket.

He had the necklace, because it was their two-year anniversary. He was saving the ring for New Years Eve, so he went with an elegant dinner and a necklace.

But, he wasn't sure if any of that was going to happen now.

Why was he so stupid?

He slammed his face onto the steering wheel, and ran a hand through his Mohawk.

Gwen got up from the table, and started to go upstairs. She paused at the locked door.

She wondered where Duncan was right now. His car was still in the driveway, so he probably walked somewhere. She couldn't take him being gone anymore. Before going back to the kitchen, she unlocked the door.

Duncan sighed, and turned off the car. He decided to talk everything out with Gwen, and hoped she forgave him. Duncan turned off his car, and stepped out. He went up to the door.

Gwen looked out the kitchen window. The snow calmed her down. Her peace was interrupted by a knock on the door. She ran to the door, and opened it.

Duncan stood there. He had a sly grin of his face. Gwen didn't smile, but her face brightened.

"Hey," Duncan said.

"Um, hi," Gwen replied.  
"I want to apologize for what happened. I know it shouldn't have happened, but-"

"Hey, chill out," Gwen said.

"I already am. It's ten degrees out here," Duncan joked. The two laughed.

"Do you want a jacket?" She asked him. Duncan's grin disappeared.

"You're not letting me back in?" Duncan asked.

"What you did made me mad," Gwen said.

"But, you still love me, right?" Duncan asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Gwen said, with a small smile. He pulled the necklace out of his pocket, and put it in her hands.

"Happy anniversary," He said. Gwen looked down at the necklace, and then hugged Duncan.

"I love you," She said.

"You too. I'm sorry again," Duncan said.

"I know. Now, if you're not going to get your ass in here, you're not getting your anniversary present," Gwen said. Duncan smiled, and grabbed her hand. She pulled him in, closed the door, and went upstairs.

The former cold feelings were replaced with warm ones.

**A/N- YUCK, short :/ Hell, at least it's a chapter (: Rushed, but it's a chapter.**

**Hint: fifth and sixth.**

**There, I gave an easier clue. You should know that one (: Reviews would be appreciated loves (: Wait, that was kinda creepy :P**

**R&R!**

**Featured Music: Need you now- Lady Antebellum, The other side of the door- Taylor Swift.**

**~Musicstar5**


	14. Snowman

**A/N- I really thought the hint was easy, but it confused the majority of you. I feel successful :P Katie/Tyler is the next pairing (: **

**I just realized Katie's had a oneshot for three chapters, so no more Katie for a while :P**

**Inspiration: I would catch a GRENADE for ya (: Bruno Mars babay (: That song had nothing to do with this chapter, BTW (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_December 14__th__, 2010._

"Hey Tyler!" Katie said to her friend, Tyler.

The two had been friends ever since middle school. It was weird how they became friends: Katie dropped her cell phone in Tyler's applesauce, he offered to by her a new one, and wala.

But, Tyler eventually grew feelings for Katie. He had a crush on her ever since the eighth grade.

"What?" Tyler asked, and walked over to Katie. The two were at Katie's house, studying for their math final.

"More snow!" Katie said. Katie loved snow: Tyler knew that by heart.

"How much more can it snow?" He asked.

"Hopefully much more! Oh, let's go outside!" Katie said, and grabbed her coat.

"Are you serious?" Tyler asked. Katie handed him his coat.

"Of course! Plus, this math's hurting my head," Katie said. Tyler shrugged.

"You've got a point there. Let's go," He said. The two ran downstairs, and outside. Tyler put his gloves on.

"Come on!" Katie said, and went into the backyard. Tyler followed.

Once he got back there, he saw Katie rolling up snow. She was smiling like a goofy little kid. That was one of Tyler's favorite things about Katie. Her smile was adorable, like a little kid in a candy shop.

"Tyler! Help me make a snowman!" Katie said.

"A snowman?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, a snowman," Katie said with a smile.

"Don't you think it should be in the front, where more people can see it?" Tyler asked. Katie paused.

"You're right!" She said, and ran to the front of the house. Tyler laughed quietly, and followed Katie to the front yard. When he got there, she was already rolling up the snow.

"Come on!" She said. Tyler ran up, and helped his eager friend. Pretty soon, they were finished with the body of the snowman. Tyler put in pebbles for the eyes, nose, and mouth. Katie took off her scarf and put it on the snowman.

"We're missing something," Katie said.

"Arms?" Tyler guessed.

"Yeah!" Katie said, and ran to the back. She came back with two sticks. She stuck them in the side of the snowman.

"Perfect!" She said, and hugged Tyler.

"Yeah, it is," He said. Katie let go of him.

"I'll be back!" She said, and ran into the house. Tyler looked at the snowman, and smiled at it. The two did a great job with it. He walked around it, smiling. Katie came back out, with a camera. She ran up to Tyler.

"I need a new Facebook picture, and you're going to be in it," Katie said. Tyler and Katie stepped in front of the snowman, and smiled at the camera. Katie took the picture, and pulled the camera towards her. She looked at the picture.

"Thanks Tyler!" Katie said.

"No problem," Tyler replied. Katie put the camera in her pocket.

"So, let's go back in. Math sadly can't study itself," Katie said, and started walking towards the house. Tyler grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"No, not yet. Math's not on my mind right now," Tyler said. Katie was blushing, but the redness from the cold was hiding it.

"So, do you just want to stay out here?" She asked.

"Let's go to the backyard," Tyler said. The two went back, and sat in the chairs by the picnic table. Katie looked up.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Katie asked.

"It's a long story," Tyler replied.

"No, what? Tell me," Katie said, and looked down at him.

"Um, how about you go first?" Tyler suggested. Katie shrugged.

"I want this guy that I really like. You know him," Katie replied.

"That's what I want to. But, a girl," Tyler said.

"Who?" Katie asked.

"How about we say their names on the count of three," Tyler said. Katie nodded. Katie and Tyler counted to three, and said each other's names.

"Really?" Katie asked. Tyler put a hand on her face.

"Maybe," Tyler replied, and kissed her. The two pulled apart, when snow started pouring down.

"This is a good night," Katie said.

"You've got that right," Tyler said. The two smiled at each other, and kissed again.

**A/N- Haha, screw math (: I have finals, so that's where the math thing came along.**

**Truthfully, Katie/Tyler is one of the easier pairings to write. I like the pairing. But I like Tyler/Lindsay and Katie/Duncan more XD**

**Hint: Hearts.**

**I think I put that as a clue already. Oh well (: R&R!**

**Featured music: Just the way you are- Bruno Mars, So close- Jeanette McCurdy.**

**~Musicstar5**


	15. Dresses

**A/N- This one… no one got right :P It was Cody/Bridgette, since both of them have a heart. (Cody for giving Sierra a chance, and Bridgette for being Bridgette) (: Sorry this was up late… I had plans last night (: Short chapter, sorry.  
**

**I can't do the whole one-shots in one day thing. So, it'll just go until New Year's Eve. I'll stop dating them too (:**

**I added some Coderra/Gidgette (YUCK, Nothing Personal.) in this chapter, BTW (:**

**Inspiration: Once again, the wonderful Taylor Swift (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (:**

I walked into the mall, with my star stalker following me. I tried to get away from her, by hiding in the crowd. She'd always find me though.

I ran into the first store with a lot of clothes and mannequins. Luckily, she ran right past it. I sighed in relief, and decided to stay in the store.

I walked around, looking for something to wear, so Sierra wouldn't find me that fast. I really didn't' pay attention though. The only thing on my mind was to stay away from Sierra.

As I was looking, I bumped into someone. I turned to them, seeing a familiar face.

"Hey Bridgette!" I said. Bridgette and I went to school together. We dated for about a week. We haven't seen each other since high school ended though. She looked at me, surprised at first. The, she smiled.

"Hey Cody. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, remember Sierra?" I asked.

"The girl that always stalked you! How could I not remember her?" Bridgette replied.

"Yeah. She followed me here, I've been trying to get away from her, and this is the first place where she hasn't looked," I admitted. Bridgette laughed.

"Do you know this is a dress store?" She asked. I paused, and looked around. I saw all the dresses, and I blushed.

"Whoops," I said, and let go of the dress I was holding.

"It's okay," She said, and continued looking around.

"So, why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm getting taken out to dinner tonight," Bridgette replied. I nodded.

"Who's the lucky guy? Or is it with friends?" I asked.

"Geoff," Bridgette replied. Geoff was a pretty calm, laid-back guy. Bridgette ended up dating him after dating me.

"That's cool," I said. She nodded, and went back to looking at dresses.

"So, do you see Sierra?" Bridgette asked.

"Nope, which is good," I replied.

"Cody? Can you help me?" Bridgette asked.

"With what?" I replied.

"Can you hold these?" Bridgette asked, and held out a few bags. I nodded, and took them. I saw the top of a couple bags, and dresses were in those too.

"How many dresses are you getting?" I asked.

"Five," Bridgette replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"I think Geoff's proposing to me when he takes me out to dinner," Bridgette replied.

Seriously? I mean, I wasn't said, but I wasn't too pleased either.

"The football Geoff?" I asked.

"Yup. He's changed," Bridgette said.

"Does he give swirlies to people like that Harold kid?" I asked.

"No," She replied with a laugh.

"Has everything been smooth between you guys?" I asked.

"Very," Bridgette replied. Wow, who knew it'd be hard to start a conversation with my ex-girlfriend?

"Cody, I think Sierra found you," Bridgette said. I shifted my gaze towards the entrance, and Sierra entered the store. Crap. There was only one thing I could think of to hide me.

"Quick, kiss me, so Sierra won't see me!" I said quietly.

"What-" I kissed her, interrupting her sentence. Sierra turned around the corner.

"Aww! How cute!" She said, and continued walking. I pulled away from her, and sighed in relief.

"Thanks Bridge," I said.

"That was only friendly, right?" She asked. I shrugged.

"You can think about it that way. I think of it more in a you helping me kind of way," I admitted. She laughed.

"So, catch you later Cody," Bridgette said. I hugged her, and left the store.

As I was walking out of the mall, a familiar voice rung through my ears.

"CODY!"

Crap.

**A/N- Great way to end the chapter, eh? (:**

**Sad news for me: The Farro's have left the building. Josh/Zac Farro left Paramore. I cried, lol. But, still… D:**

**Hint: Bitches.**

**R&R!**

**Featured Music: That's what you get- Paramore, Playing God- Paramore, How he loves- Flyleaf (live).**

**~Musicstar5**


	16. Apartment

**A/N- When it comes to bitch, the first female I think of is Courtney. The first male I think of is Alejandro. So, there's the pairing XD Also, this chapter will be short. I've warned you. Well, it won't be that short, just shorter than others (:**

**This is up late because a certain person (me!) spent her spare time on Facebook playing Sorority Life :P**

**Inspiration: Paramore's Misery Business. IDK why. This chapter has nothing to do with the song. But, I was listening to it while writing the chapter…? (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (:**

Courtney stormed out of the apartment. She had a few stray tears running down her cheek.

Courtney and her now ex-boyfriend, Duncan, got into a fight, which lead to slamming things, which lead to Courtney ending everything and walking out.

"Courtney! Wait! I can explain!" Duncan said.

"No! Leave me alone!" Courtney shouted back.

Someone from a neighboring apartment walked out to see what the noise was about. He was Alejandro. Alejandro was better known for his modeling in a few magazines, namely Sports Illustrated.

"Hey!" Alejandro said, running up to the mocha-skinned girl. She turned around.

"What?" She snapped. Alejandro backed up a few steps.

"Courtney, is it?" He asked.

"Yeah, what?" She asked.

"You dropped this," He said, and handed her a silver locket. She smiled.

"Thanks," Courtney said.

"So, whose picture is in the locket?" Alejandro asked.

"My ex-boyfriend's. I'll keep it though. I'll just take out the picture. I didn't catch your name," Courtney said.

"Alejandro," Alejandro replied. Courtney smiled at him.

"Do you live here?" She asked.

"Yeah, a few apartments down from you actually," Alejandro said.

"Oh," Courtney said. The two were quiet for a moment.

"You look familiar, you know that?" Courtney asked.

"I'm a model," Alejandro replied. Courtney widened her eyes.

"Oh! You're the person I bumped into at that one shop!" Courtney said. Back about a year ago, Courtney bumped into Alejandro, spilling her coffee all over his clothes.

"That's why those charming eyes look familiar," Alejandro said. Courtney blushed, and then paused.

"Are you flirting with me?" She asked.

"I flirt with everyone," Alejandro said, and immediately wished he didn't say that.

"So, I take it you're one of those guys who have twelve other girlfriends across Canada, and one of them walks into their apartment to find their boyfriend on the couch making out with another girl? And then they want you to feel sorry for them, and call the other girl a slut?" Courtney snapped, and started breathing hard and angry.

"I take it that's what happened to you?" Alejandro asked.

"Exactly," Courtney said, and started crying. She fell into Alejandro's arms. He didn't know what to do, so he just patted her back until she stopped crying.

"I'm not one of those guys chicka. I'm just a flirt. I date one girl at a time," Alejandro said. Courtney looked up at him.

"And are you single right now?" She asked.

"Yeah," Alejandro replied. Courtney smiled at him, and pecked his cheek.

"Maybe we should try being together," Courtney said. Alejandro nodded.

"And maybe for right now, you can move in with me, before you get back on your feet," Alejandro said. Courtney smiled at him.

"Let me go get my stuff," Courtney said. She pecked Alejandro on the lips, and ran back to her old apartment.

Alejandro had been on the cover of magazines and was known worldwide, but he felt like the luckiest man alive at the moment.

**A/N- ARGH, Alejandro was totally out of character, and so was Corutney. I guess this is what you get when you're writing this a then o'clock at night, and you woke up at eight after falling asleep at three :/**

**So, do you have a Tumblr? Follow me on there! My username thing is laughterandcheapguitars (: Don't include the smiley face, lol (:**

**Hint: None, It'll be three pairings from this story. You can guess them? (:**

**That will be the final chapter. So, I'll (hopefully) have it up by the 31st! R&R!**

**Featured Music: Kiss N Tell- Ke$ha, Me against the music- Glee Cast.**

**~Musicstar5**


	17. Set it off

**A/N- I'm mixing things up a bit, The three pairings ARE… Noah/Izzy, Katie/Tyler, and Geoff/Lindsay. So, most reviewers who guessed got two out of the three of them right(: You all know me so well!**

**Last chapter, whoo :D The lyrics in the chapter are from a song I worte, called 'Set It Up.' Yeah, not my best, but it went with the chapter(:**

**Inspiration: The movie Valentine's Day. That was on while I was typing this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Blow the Fireworks, Light up the fire._

_Bring out the glowsticks._

_We're gonna have some fun tonight._

_We're gonna be out all night… just you and I…_

Izzy loved New Year's Eve. She loved the fact of fireworks exploding, balloons everywhere, and there was a new addition to the list this year.

She loved spending New Years with Noah, her neighbor and new boyfriend.

The two sat on Noah's couch, with his parents gone, and his sister spending the night at her boyfriend's house. They were watching the Dick Clark's New Years Eve special. For Noah, that was a tradition. This was Izzy's second time ever watching it.

"So, are they really going to drop that ball off of the building at midnight?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah," Noah replied.

"Awesome!" Izzy said, and clapped. She withdrew her attention from the TV when she saw something glowing outside. She saw a group of kids running down the street with glowsticks.

"What's up?" Noah asked. Izzy pointed to the kids, and the one now coming up to Noah's house. The door suddenly busted open, and two glowsticks were thrown at them.

"Come on!" The kid said. Izzy shrugged, and got up. Noah did too, and they walked outside.

_We're gonna set it off, set it off, set it off, set it off._

_We're gonna see the sunrise, just you and I._

_We're gonna set it off, set it off, set it off, set it off._

Katie and Tyler were outside, laying down on the sidewalk. They were looking at the moon, and the stars. The snow fell down on them lightly.

"I just love New Years! It's so… New-Yearsy!" Katie said. Tyler quietly laughed.

"It is," Tyler said. The two continued to watch the sky. Then, Katie turned towards Tyler.

"You know, I never thought I'd fall for my best friend. But, I was lucky I did," Katie said.

"Same here," Tyler replied, and grabbed her hand. Katie smiled.

"There's something-" Katie was interrupted when a glowstick was thrown in her mouth. She pulled it out, and sat up. Tyler did too.

"What the-"

"Come on! Let's go!" A kid said, interrupting Katie. The kid wasn't alone. He was with a whole group of people, all running down the street.

"So, my athlete, want to go?" Katie asked, and handed him a glowstick. Tyler gladly took it.

"As long as you're going," Tyler replied. Katie blushed, and the two ran off.

_Light the fireworks,_

_Let's make a scene,_

_Run off without a trace,_

_Just you and me._

Geoff and Lindsay drove into Lindsay's driveway. The two just got to Lindsay's house after the two sat down with Geoff's parents and told them about the surprise Lindsay got for Christmas.

That just happened to be a little diamond ring, placed on her wedding finger.

Geoff's parents didn't seem to mind that much, unlike Lindsay's parents, who found out on Christmas. They weren't too pleased about it, since they thought that the two were too young. They argued that they were graduating high school, and they were both turning eighteen in March. Lindsay's parents couldn't help but to agree.

"Thanks for inviting me over Geoff. I'm glad your parents took it well," Lindsay said, the usual perkiness in her voice.

"Same here. It kind of surprised me," Geoff said. The two were quiet for a moment, until someone knocked on the car window. Geoff put the window down.

"Come on, we're going downtown!" A kid said, and handed them two glowsticks. Geoff and Lindsay looked at each other, shrugged, got out of the car, and followed the group of kids.

_We're gonna set it off, set it off, set it off, set it off._

_We're gonna see the sunrise, just you and I._

_We're gonna set it off, set it off, set it off, set it off._

The big group of kids ran down the snowy streets, where many cars stopped and honked. The kids ignored them, and kept running.

They got to the middle of the biggest street in Toronto, and a kid looked at his watch.

"Start the countdown!" The kid said. Many voices were heard chanting the countdown.

Noah and Izzy were counting down. For once, Noah wasn't forced to do something fun. The two held hands, and smiled at each other.

Katie and Tyler were also counting down. Katie leaned on Tyler, and Tyler had an arm around her.

Geoff and Lindsay were two of the loudest people counting down. They also held hands, and Lindsay wore Geoff's hat.

"5…4…3…2…1… HAPPY NEW YEARS!" The kids yelled, and threw their glowsticks in the air.

For the three couples, they knew it was going to be a happy New Year.

**A/N- So, it's over. Lindsay got her ring too :D**

**So, thank you to everyone who read this. Merry belated Christmas, and Happy New Years!**

**Onto my next project now… R&R!(:**

**Featured Music: Not Afraid- Eminem, Both Sides Of The Story- We Are The In Crowd, Waka Waka- Shakira.**

**~Musicstar5**


End file.
